Saving Bacon
ever]] Saving Bacon is an RPG made for Board 8 by Ayvuir using RPG Maker VX. The game was released in September 2010. DOWNLOAD IT! - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PKW8CR7Q The story follows the adventures of Uzer, who after washing up on the shores of a town called Bordate, with no memory whatsoever, ends up embarking on a quest to save the King of Gamefax, who has been kidnapped. Along the way he meets many people based off Board 8 users who can be recruited to fight alongside him. With references galore, a bundle of sidequests, and an enthralling storyline, Saving Bacon will have you hooked until the end! Below is a straight copy and paste from the final release topic. Though if you are too lazy to read it (although I recommend you do) The link is at the bottom. But PLEASE read how to install it. Thank you, and enjoy! Final Release Info I would honestly be surprised if you did not find yourself at least SOMEWHERE within the game, and to be honest you might even find yourself in it more than once! As is sometimes lost track of who I’d already put in… >_> PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW This game is not exactly perfect, but as I’m leaving in a couple of weeks, I have kind of ran out of time, and there are a few glitches in it that for the life of me I was not able to iron out, but the good thing is, is that they do not disrupt the flow of the game. They are listed below: 1. The main annoying one is status changes on enemies. For example, if you are fighting 4 enemies, and you concentrate on killing them one by one. You kill the first one, whilst decreasing its defence in the process. You then kill the next 2 enemies say, and whilst you are attacking the fourth, it will say “Enemy #1’s defense is back to normal”, and the enemy will pop back up on to the screen… It will not attack you though and cannot be attacked, it’s just there… And whatever I tried, I couldn’t fix it. You’ll see what I mean when you play it anyway. 2. When you acquire the ship, whatever you do, DO NOT park it on the edge of the town of Nyne (Which is a coastal town). Once again, you’ll see what I mean. But you can park it on the edge, and then when you get out, you go straight in to the town. Once you come out of the town, there is no possible way to get back on the ship… This I could’ve changed by moving the town on the world map… But I didn’t want to, as it kinda defeats the object of a coastal town. I think this is also the case with a couple of other harbour towns, but basically, just don’t be stupid with it. 3. There are a few instances where words are cut off at the end of the line. By the time I had noticed this, it was such a hassle to change, as in some instances you have to change the whole dialect. It’s usually only half a letter of the last word on the line, and only very occasionly, and it’s all still very readable. Also my punctuation isn’t fantastic, so please don’t ***** and moan about it. 4. It seems to lag a fair bit from time to time, especially in and around the largest city, but nothing really that major. 5. During Battles, The “Escape” bit is greyed out, like you can’t select it… But you can… It works fine. Also on the attack selection screen, under items there is “Black”. Don’t know why its there, it just came with the script that I use for that kind of battle layout. It does nothing though anyway, so don’t worry about it. 6. There are certain points in the game where you will be not allowed to press ENTER to switch to the next part of dialog, this is because I have made it this way to fuse a battle with the music. Once again, an extremely annoying thing about this is, is that although you can’t skip to the next bit of dialog, you can speed it up by pressing enter, which makes all the words in the dialog box appear at once. If you see that you can’t press enter to switch dialog boxes PLEASE just let it run, and the music should fit perfectly.. This only really happens towards the end of the game, but just to warn you. I’m sure there are a few other things that I’m forgetting, but as I say, nothing that really disrupts the flow of the game. If you followed my distressing topic last night, you will also know that my problem in uploading it was that it was too big, so I have had to delete some music from the game. I’m FAIRLY sure I have taken it all out of the game’s events as well, but if I have missed something, it could potentially freeze, so let me know if it does, and exactly where it does. If you find anything SEVERELY wrong with it though, please tell me, I’ll fix it and release a revised version as soon as I can, as it could well be that I have forgotten to change something back as I’ve been going BUT, it should all be fine… I hope. Also some of the people, jokes and themes in the game, are slightly outdated, as I did start this 18 months ago. So don’t be surprised to see some old names Now, some fun facts about the game!!! * There are 200 different types of enemy within the game * There are 104 weapons, 113 pieces of armour, and 99 different items ** (Also note, I’m not sure if there is a limit on how many items you can carry… So sell unneeded armour and weapons when you can) * There are 29 playable characters, though at the end of the game, the maximum you can end with is 25 (I believe Nuzlocke runs should be attempted at a later date >_>) * Game time is approximately 15 hours Game Controls * Press Alt+ENTER to put the game full screen (ESSENTIAL IMO) * Arrows move the character, ENTER is select * Hold SHIFT and an arrow to Sprint (Also ESSENTIAL) I really hope you actually read all of that… >_> If there’s anything more to add, I’ll post it when I think of it. But here’s what you’ve all been waiting for. This is the FINAL Version of the game. If there is any more glitches that I haven’t ironed out, I no longer care. There may be an instance (but I hope not) where it says a music file cant be found. If that happens, simply put any music file in the audio folder and name it the same as the file that cant be found. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PKW8CR7Q MAJOR Thanks to the awesomeness that is Procrastinater for doing this for me as I probably never could have done it. NOW READ THIS: Download the file from the link as normal. As it’s a zip file, extract the files to your Desktop and it should all appear in a folder named “Saving Bacon Final”. Go in to the folder and click on the “RTP Setup” file. Download this to the default location your comp tells you. If you have a saved file from the previous game, copy and paste it over in to the “Saving Bacon Final” folder, and hit PLAY! If this is the first time that you are playing the game, just hit play, and it should all be good anyway. If the link dies which it may do whilst I’m away. I’m sure Crasty will happily upload it again for you if you ask him really nicely ^_^ IMPORTANT NOTES Put an audio file (Doesn't matter what) in the audio folder entitled "Craig Armstrong - Finding Beauty" Pick a random audio file from your comp, doesn't matter what, copy it to the audio folder within the game and name it: 8bp086-03-trash80-missing_you ^ This is because I removed the file due to size issues, but forgot to take it out of the game. See Also *'Saving Bacon FAQ' *'Saving Bacon - Character Profiles' Category:User Projects